Your fate: In my hands
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: Sequel to My Fate. Set right after the ceromonial duel, how does Yugi feel after everything is over and done? Warning: contains spoilers. rated to be safe.


Your fate: In my hands

**Your fate: In my hands.**

The sun blinds my eyes, as we make out way quickly out of the ruins of the temple of the dead. All around me I hear the sounds of the ancient building collapsing, the heavy breathing of my friends as they run along side me. I feel my legs give out from under me once we're outside and I feel the desert sun on my face, as I fall to my knees in the sand. Everyone else gathering around me concerned, I'm sure I can hear talking. Voices that sound so familiar sound so close and yet so far away. It's over, I won and now you're gone… only emptiness remains where you once resided.

All around me time seems to have slowed down, nothing seems real. Like I'm stuck inside a waking dream the sand doesn't feel quite real and I'm vaguely aware of an arm around my shoulders a flash of blonde hair clouds my view followed by a pair of concerned brown eyes. I smile at the other boy weakly, and throw my arms around him trying to fight back the tears which are threatening to fall. Not expecting my actions he falls backwards my smaller body pinning him to the ground as I cling to him for dear life, scared that if I let go he'll disappear… just like my puzzle. Forever lost in the desert temple ruins for all time.

Deep down inside I know I did the right thing, so why does it hurt so badly? Yami… I mean Atemu doesn't belong in our time, he belongs in the afterlife. I know this, which is why I fought so hard to reunite him with his long since dead father, with his cousin and his friends. He changed my life in so many ways and he gave me so much, I just wanted to give him something back I owe him so much. All of us were touched in one way or another by his presence in our lives, me probably more so then most, but I need to be strong. Desperately trying to pull myself back together I climb off my friend and help him up before looking around me. Anzu looks like she will start to cry at any moment, Honda looks a little dumbstruck by the whole affair and Ryou seems a little lost without his ring… I know how he feels. It's so strange not having the familiar weight of the golden puzzle hanging around my neck. Jou is brushing sand off his clothes and I find myself blushing at my actions not moments ago, he gives me a friendly smile as if he can sense my embarrassment. Feeling a bit better I return the warm gesture and turn around to find Marik, his sister and their adoptive brother, I wonder what they will do with themselves now they no longer have to guard Atemu's tomb. One thing is for certain Marik seems happy to not have to live underground anymore, I can hardly blame him. Last but not least my gaze falls on Otogi who seems so out of place amongst the rest of us, but I'm glad he came, I watch as he seems to be deep in discussion with my grandpa.

Yes we all owe Atemu a debt of gratitude, me for giving me confidence within myself and helping me to make friends. For Jou it's pretty much the same, he always was supportive of me as my best friend and he's come along way as a duelist in the short time we were privileged to have Atemu as a part of our lives. I know he saved Anzu's life at least twice once when an escaped convict tried to rob her place of work, and from a terrorist who tried to blow up the Ferris wheel at the park. As for Honda, well I'm not too sure but he's a loyal friend and one I'm glad to have. He also helped Otogi settle his grudge with my own grandfather, and I'm sure Ryou is grateful not to have the evil spirit of the ring possessing his body anymore. Even Kaiba benefited from my Yami's existence even if he denied the other me was real, preferring instead to think I was delusional.

With a sigh I look up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight the light shining on the huge sand dunes all around us. For a minute I wonder if this is how you remember Egypt. After all we didn't get much chance to go sight seeing in the world of your memories; we had the important mission of helping you recover your name while you were locked in a shadow game with the spirit of the ring. Seeing your cousin, your high priest made me understand why you loved to duel against Kaiba so much, they did look so much alike we all thought it was him at first. You tried to hide it, but I know you were disappointed he wasn't here for your last moments. We've been one for so long you couldn't hide it from me… except I should say we were one. After today you won't be a part of me anymore and I don't know if I will ever truly get used to it.

Even now I can remember the first time I set eyes on the golden box my grandfather had brought back from Egypt long before I was even born. The moment I laid eyes on it I just knew it was special and that I wanted to be the one to solve its mysteries. It took me a long time but eventually with a lot of perseverance I was able to put it back together and well you know the rest don't you? Although I never did tell you what the wish I made on the puzzle was. There were words written on the box in hieroglyphs that said that whoever solved the puzzle would be granted one wish. It seems life is not without its irony, you see what I wished for was the one thing I wanted the most in the world some real friends. Imagine my shock and my horror when in your memory world I was faced with the possibility of having to lose them to help you. For written in one of the rooms it was written that I had to give back what I wished for, well Anzu, Jou and Honda are still here but you're not.

And now you're gone I find myself wondering if the other's will leave me too? I know it's selfish of me to think such things but I can't help but wonder if it was you they were truly loyal too or were they genuinely my friends as well as yours? As I sit here in front of the ruins of the entrance to the temple which I will forever view as your grave, your last resting place my friends and even my grandfather seem to be keeping a respectful distance. Are they giving me time to say goodbye? Or are they deciding whether or not I am worthy of their friendship without you by my side?

In the end I don't know if it really matters, we came together for a reason a purpose. The purpose of helping you my best friend and I know I'll miss you for as long as I continue to live and the other's will too. I promise I wont stop playing duel monsters, and I will try to come back to visit you… and that I wont give up on Kaiba. I know you wanted to be his friend, I wipe at the tears which are running down my face as I make these last promises to you. Atemu, the nameless Pharaoh no more, no longer the spirit of the puzzle, but forever and always my most trusted friend and companion. I reach out and touch one of the rocks that make up the rubble of the one proud ancient building of your heritage, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Confused I look up, my eyes meeting tearful blue ones as I see Anzu stood before me holding a thin chain, the cartouche she bought you at the air port. She holds it out to me and I take it, nodding as we share a moment of silent understanding, before she rejoins the others to give me privacy for my last goodbyes. My eyes welling up yet again since you left me, I lay the silver necklace in the sand in the middle of a group of fallen stones as a small memorial to you my fallen friend. I find myself muttering a small prayer to Osiris the Egyptian God of the Dead to look after your soul and reunite you with your family, friends, and loved ones. Finally satisfied I've paid my respects to a great Pharaoh and an even greater friend I say good bye one last time, as I stand and make my way back to my friends. They all crowd around me hugging me, and to my surprise they're all crying too.

As we make our way back to the airport and for the long journey home I wonder how I could have ever doubted them for even a minute. They were your friends and they were my friends and together we will always keep your memory… your legacy alive. As I board the plane to take me home a sudden light breeze rushes past and for a split second I'm convinced I can hear your voice saying "good-bye aibou and thank-you". Then I get a sudden feeling of coldness in my left hand, I open it to examine it and to my surprise I find the necklace I left for you at the temple. I smile with understanding at your message, you're still with me, watching over me and you always will be.

**A/n: WELL there you have it! Yugi's feelings on winning the ceremonial duel, for those wondering Yes I've used the Japanese names but I'll explain for those who don't know them. Also is your wonder where Kaiba is, in the manga he never went to Egypt after battle city he flew off in his blue-eyes jet to America so he has no involvement with the memory world.**

Jou is Joey  
Honda Tristan  
Otogi Duke  
Anzu Tea  
Atemu is Yami's true name,  



End file.
